SasuNaru Advent
by diekathy
Summary: [SasuNaru]Kind of an advent calendar about Sasuke and Naruto, everyday a new drabble about how they spent their time until it's finally Christmas...
1. 1st Window

Hey folks! I'm the new kid here – nice to meet you! This is my first fanfiction on but not the first I've written, although one of my first in English... So I'm warning right now, English is not my mother language, so bear with me if there are any mistakes (which I hope there aren't), and let me know the big ones :)

This story is kind of an interactive advent calendar about Sasuke and Naruto, and everyday until the 25th I will post a small drabble with up to 500 words – yes, I know it's few, but it will add up in the end! And on the 24th I will make a longer story with a lemony part ;D

**Warnings**: Yaoi (boy x boy), OOCness, fluff

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Naruto of course, and minor Sakura/Lee, Kakashi/Iruka and Shikamaru/Temari

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

And since I joined just in time for the 1st, I had to wait two whole days to upload it. So here's 3 parts at once! Enjoy!

** 1. Snowball Fight**

"Sasuke."

"..."

"Hey Teme!"

"..."

"Answer me, teme!"

"..."

_Splash._

"Ouch, dobe! What the hell was that for?"

A very pissed Sasuke Uchiha glared at his boyfriend, rubbing his hurting cheek. Naruto just grinned at him sheepishly and approached him from the other side of the fence.

"Aww, did I hurt my little baby? I'm so sorry! Come here, I'll make it better...", he said and wrapped his arms around Sasuke. Sasuke was confused, but after a few moments he started to hug back.

"It's okay. Let's just go inside and drink a nice, hot chocola- aaah!"

And then Sasuke Uchiha had another snowball put down his winter coat. He freezed. (No pun intended.)

"Naruto!", he roared, while trying to brush the deathly cold stuff away from his back and neck. But the blond, clever enough to avoid an angry Uchiha, had already jumped back over the fence and was running away laughing. However, he made the fault to underestimate this very Uchiha.

And so, five seconds later, he ran face first into something hard. Immediately alarmed he looked up. And stared right into the face of his fuming boyfriend.

"Ehehehe...", he laughed nervously and tried to back away, but Sasuke held his wrist tightly with one arm. With the other he grabbed a bunch of snow and formed a ball. Naruto widened his eyes and struggled from the grasp.

"N- no, Sasuke! You don't really want to do this! No! Stop! Noooo!"

But poor Naruto didn't have a chance.

Two hours later, both boys were sitting in front of the fireplace, snuggled together under a warm blanket and Naruto with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands.

Suddenly he put it away and started to pout. Sasuke noticed right away.

"Are you okay, Naruto?", he asked concerned and moved closer.

Naruto rested against his shoulder and looked up.

"My face still hurts", he pouted cutely.

Sasuke smiled warmly and caressed his face. Then he leaned in and kissed Naruto on his cheek.

"Better?"

Naruto looked at him surprised about the sudden affection, but a second later he smiled shyly.

"No, it still hurts"

This time Sasuke kissed him on the other cheek. He pulled away just slightly, so their noses were still touching. Black eyes locked with bright blue.

"I think it needs more care...", Naruto whispered almost inaudible.

Sasuke smiled again and this time he kissed Naruto on his lips.


	2. 2nd Window

**2. Riding**

"Are you sure about this? Isn't it a bit risky?"

"Don't worry. It'll be okay."

"Okay... I trust you."

"So, now you just have to put your cute little ass right here..."

"..."

"Stop fidgeting!"

"But I'm excited!"

"I know, I'm excited, too..."

"But this is my first time!"

"What?!"

"Yes! Go on, laugh at me!"

"I won't laugh at you. I'll just make sure you enjoy it all the more."

"Don't give me this grin, it creeps me out..."

"Okay, okay, would you just... start?"

"If I knew what to do!"

"You really are a dobe..."

"Hmpf!"

"Okay, I'm telling you how to do it, but just this one time. Are you listening?"

"Yeah..."

"So... the main part is that you use your body to push. Understand?"

"Yeah."

"There isn't much more about it. I'm starting."

"Okay... waah! Sasuke!"

"It's great... isn't it?"

"This is... aah! This is heaven! Faster, Sasuke!"

"Ahh! Naruto! Don't be so haste! It hurts!"

"Sorry. But... this is... woah!"

"It's almost over..."

"No! Don't stop! Ah!"

"Naruto, it's over..."

"But... I wanna do it again!"

"Tch, dobe..."

"Pretty please?"

"Hn."

Andso they took their sled and climbed to the top of the hill again.

* * *

A/N: Tch, what did you think? Pervert! 


	3. 3rd Window

**3. Ice-Skating**

"Sasuke! Watch out!"

Naruto slid on the ice, trying not to fall, and somehow succeeding. But instead he kept sliding towards Sasuke with almost lightning speed. Yes, he can be that fast, he is a ninja after all. Really.

However, a second later, both boys were lying in a heap of limbs on the ice, Naruto on top of Sasuke and grinning sheepishly.

"Ha, look! Now I am the one on top!" He flashed Sasuke one of his greatest smiles.

"You wish!", Sasuke said between gritted teeth and pushed Naruto off of him. Brushing the imaginary dust off his coat he stood up and glided away, leaving a slightly confused Naruto. Sakura, who didn't miss the turmoil came over to him.

"Someone's PMSing again!", Naruto chirped offhandedly as Sakura knelt next to him.

"Are you okay?", Sakura asked concerned, but still smiling.

"Yeah, I think. But you don't have to worry about me, Sakura-chan, I can bear with the pain, I'm a ninja!", he laughed, but a second later he had Sakura's fist rammed into his head.

"Baka!" A vein popped at her head.

"Ouch, that hurt!"

"Didn't you just say you were a ninja?"

Naruto preferred to pout at this statement.

"Aww, don't pout always! It's more than a girl's heart can bear!", she squealed and hugged the life out of him.

"Stop! Sakura-chan! Let me gooo! Lee will get jealous!", Naruto choked out and Sakura finally let him got.

"Yeah, you're right. I probably should go to him again. And you should talk to drama queen!", she laughed and waved him goodbye, the next second sliding gracefully over the ice to her boyfriend.

Naruto too stood up and searched for his own boyfriend. He was sitting at the other side of the lake on a bench, head rested in his hands, and watching the activity on the ice.

Naruto walked over to him from behind and put his arms around the other's shoulders. He felt Sasuke stiffen under him, but he relaxed soon.

"Sorry, dobe, I overreacted", he mumbled and put his hands on Naruto's arms.

"It's okay, though you really scared me then", he said and sat down next to Sasuke, flashing him a smile. Sasuke gave him one of his rare smiles and took Naruto's hand in his own. Naruto squeezed his hand and leaned against Sasukes shoulder.

"Can I be top today, anyway?"

* * *

So that's it for today. Tomorrow is the next part coming ;D Till then! 

(And don't forget to review!) :D


	4. 4rth Window

Hello there! It's the 4rth! Only 20 (or 21 if you celebrate on the 25th) days left until christmas! And this is the 4th Window for you... enjoy!**  
**

Do I have to post the warnings etc. in every chapter? Well, I'll just do from now on, so so one complains...

**Warnings**: Yaoi (boy x boy), OOCness, fluff

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Naruto of course, and minor Sakura/Lee, Kakashi/Iruka and Shikamaru/Temari

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

**4. Hot Chocolate **

Sasuke was casually walking down the street to the next supermarket, wrapped in layers over layers of clothing against the cold, in his mind repeating the shopping list Naruto made. What was it again? Milk, eggs and flour for the cookies Naruto wanted so badly to make, instant ramen, hair gel (nobody besides Naruto knew this, but Sasuke's hair wasn't naturally this spiky), and cheese. Why cheese? Because it's tasty.

But suddenly something latched onto Sasuke's arm, causing him to almost topple over.

He prepared to punch the something, in case it was a fangirl, and looked down. But it was only his hyperactive boyfriend. He lowered his arm and frowned.

"Naruto, didn't I tell you to stay at home and watch the telephone? What if they call right now and nobody's there?", he snarled at the blond bundle on his arm. Said bundle let go of his arm and gave him a sour look.

"What? You think I'm that dumb? No, don't answer! I left a clone at home, you know? And that rhymes, too!"

Sasuke stared at him unbelieving. Since when did Naruto _think_? Apocalypse, anyone? But then again, why should he worry? A thinking Naruto is way better than a dumb Naruto. And after all, the last statement showed that he was still his dobe as he knew him.

Sasuke quickly changed the topic.

"Anyway, mind telling me why you followed me?"

Naruto rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a terribly tattered package of – Sasuke had to squint his eyes to identificate what it was – hot chocolate.

"Why are you showing me this trash?"

Naruto grinned.

"It's... well, it _was_ hot chocolate. And it's used up. We need more hot chocolate. Cocoa's fine, too. Go and buy me some."

"I'm not your shopping slave! Go buy your own!", Sasuke yelled, but Naruto had already played his joker – the puppy eyes. Sasuke sighed.

"Okay... I'll buy you some. But you owe me."

"Yay! No problem, Sasu-chan, I'll repay you this evening, okay? Remember that massage oil you gave me to my birthday?", Naruto suggested with a wink.

"Yes, I remember. Looking forward to this evening then, ne?" He contentedly smirked back and had to restrain himself from groping his boyfriend's ass.

Naruto grinned sheepishly and turned around, waving Sasuke good bye.

"See you, teme!", he called and started to run, to prepare everything for the evening.

* * *

And I see you again tomorrow! Till then!

Review! ;D


	5. 5th Window

Hey folks! Only 19/20 days until Christmas! Yay! Let's jump around and sing happy songs!

...yeah. So, for this and the next chapter I have to explain something to you:  
I don't know if all of you celebrate Saint Nicholas Day, let alone know how it's celebrated in other counties. So I just stick with how I used to celebrate it :)  
If you don't know or wanna know how it is celebrated here, look it up in Wikipedia, it's explained there.

Other than that, this is a kinda 'long' chapter... enjoy!

**Warnings**: Yaoi (boy x boy), OOCness, fluff

**Pairings**: Sasuke/Naruto of course, and minor Sakura/Lee, Kakashi/Iruka and Shikamaru/Temari

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**5. Where Are These Fing Boots?**

Naruto shuffled soundly through the small cupboard in the attic of the Uchiha complex, throwing stuff everywhere, and a huge pile of gloves, caps and scarfs was building behind him.

"Naruto? What the hell are you doing?!"

Sasuke entered the attic and almost got a heart attack when he saw Naruto making a mess, and had to grab hold of the handrail or either he would have fallen down the stairs.

"And who's gonna tidy up all this?", he thought bitterly, but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Oh, hey Sasuke!", he said, not looking up, "Do you know where I put the boots for Saint Nicholas Day last year? I can't find them!"

A scarf flew through the air and landed on Sasuke's head. He twitched.

"Would you please stop wrecking the attic, dobe?", he gritted through his teeth and pulled the scarf from his head. Naruto looked up.

"No."

Sasuke twitched again. He made a few careful steps through the battlefield of clothes and stood next to Naruto. Only then he noticed Naruto was shuffling in the lowest drawer, rear end sticking high up in the air.

"Nice view, dobe", Sasuke said, grabbed Naruto and flung him over his shoulder, then carried him downstairs.

"Let me go, Sasuke! What are you doing!", Naruto protested and tried desperatly to get down by struggling and biting, but Sasuke didn't let him down until they reaced the cellar door.

"Wrong direction, dobe", he said, opening the door, "Follow me."

He switched on the light in the staircase and Naruto immediately latched onto his arm.

"Don't down there! Please!", he cried and tried to pull Sasuke away, but Sasuke just smirked.

"Are you afraid of the bad, bad rats down there?"

Naruto hastly shook his head.

"No, but I swear, there's a ghost down there, I heard it screaming the other day!"

"Yeah, right. But those boots are there, too, and if you need them, you have to get them!

"Can't you get them for me?"

"No. Come on, I'll go with you, if you insist. And here I thought you were ninja..."

He grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him downstairs, and a few moments later they entered the dark cellar. Sasuke switched on another light, illuminating the whole room. They saw a few rats running away from the sudden invasion, but nothing else moved. There were just plain regals with old conserves, a broken TV in the corner, random stuff collected over the years, and in the far corner a pair of black boots.

"See? There they are", Sasuke chirped, but Naruto didn't move.

"Dobe!"

"..."

"Okay, okay, I'll get them...", he sighed and walked across the room.

When he grabbed the boots, he suddenly heard a shuffling noise behind him. He turned around and scanned the room, but there was no one – but also no Naruto! He panicked. Was Naruto right after all?

"Naruto! Dobe! Answer me!", he shouted, and quickly ran up the stairs, boots still in one hand to throw them at whoever dared to touch his Naruto.

Then he heard noises coming from the kitchen. Slowly he made his way over to the door, and barged in, boots ready to throw.

But he didn't expect what he saw.

Naruto, sitting at the counter and waiting for a packet of instant ramen to be ready.

"What the...?"

Sasuke stared, still holding the boots in the air.

Naruto looked at him calmly.

"You wanna throw a boot, huh? And here I thought you were a ninja!"

Even three days later, one could still see the place where the boot hit Naruto's head.

* * *

Haha, do you know the sketch 'Boot to the head'?:D I was always thinking of it when I wrote this! But it's really funny, you can watch it on youtube, personally I like the Phoenix Wright Version the best xD 

Next chapter tomorrow, till then! Review!


	6. 6th Window

Hey folks! Only 18/19 days until Christmas!:D

This is the 'second part' of the last chapter Sasuke and Naruto celebrating Saint Nicholas Day ;D

And like in the last chapter:  
I don't know if all of you celebrate Saint Nicholas Day, let alone know how it's celebrated in other counties. So I just stick with how I used to celebrate it :)  
If you don't know or wanna know how it is celebrated here, look it up in Wikipedia, it's explained there.

**Warnings**: Yaoi (boy x boy), OOCness, fluff

**Pairings**: Sasuke/Naruto of course, and minor Sakura/Lee, Kakashi/Iruka and Shikamaru/Temari

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**6. "Special" Present**

8 am, Konoha, Uchiha complex. The alarm clock rang.

"Aaaaaaah!"

Naruto jumped up, almost throwing Sasuke out of the bed, too, and dashed on towards the front door. It didn't really matter to him that he was only in his boxers, when he opened it, but to Sasuke it did.

A moment later he appeared next to Naruto in the door, although himself only in his black boxers, grabbed him and pulled him back into the house. He was instantly met with protest.

"Sasukeee! Let me go! I want to get the boots! Don't you want to see what you got?", he whined like a small kid and pouted. Sasuke groaned.

"Just put a t-shirt on before you go out of the house half-naked", he said and held up one of Naruto's orange shirts. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Got it. I have an over-jealous boyfriend", Naruto grinned and quickly pulled the shirt over his head, before he dashed out again to grab the boot, and came back a second later to find a slightly blushing Sasuke.

But right now he didn't care for him, his eyes were focused on the... thing... sticking out of his boot.

Well, to put it simple, it was a leather whip with a red condom sticked at it.

Naruto was seriously freaked out.

"What is this, a sick joke?", he stuttered.

From behind Sasuke suddenly put one arm next to him on the wall and whispered in his ears.

"I think it's because you just must've been a bad boy this year, don't you think?"

Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke approaching him with half-lidded eyes and backing him up against the wall.

"Someone will have to punish you...", he added and attacked Naruto with kisses.

They had much fun that day.

* * *

Don't worry, you'll get a lemon part on Christmas Eve ;D 

Next chapter tomorrow, till then! And don't forget to review!


	7. 7th Window

Hey folks! Only 17/18 days until the Fest of Love!

At first I want to apologize, if I sometimes update too late – there is this thing named school, and it keeps me busy all the time! But I try to update every day, and if not, there'll be two chapters the next day, so don't worry.

**Warnings**: Yaoi (boy x boy), OOCness, fluff

**Pairings**: Sasuke/Naruto of course, and minor Sakura/Lee, Kakashi/Iruka and Shikamaru/Temari

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**7. Sore**

The next day Naruto wasn't nearly as thrilled to get up. He didn't stir when Sasuke remembered him that the Rookie Nine would be meeting today (they had holiday break for the whole winter, because there were so few missions) and even when he made Naruto his favorite sort of ramen, he didn't move an inch. He let Sasuke feed him anyway.

Sasuke sighed and sat next to Naruto on the bed and rubbed his back concernedly.

"What's up with you, dobe? Are you okay?"

Naruto grumbled and turned his head to Sasuke and looked at him with a pained face.

"My... ass hurts..." he groaned in agony.

Sasuke smiled at him sympathetically.

"Maybe it was a bit too much yesterday...", Sasuke meant, but Naruto grinned at him.

"But it was great!"

Now Sasuke smiled too.

"Yeah, I remember. You scream a lot when you enjoy, Naru-chan, you know?", he said with a pervy grin. He expected Naruto to knock him over the head for this comment, but Naruto just looked at him with a frown.

"If only I could move...", Naruto said through gritted teeth. Okay, that explained it.

"It's the truth!", Sasuke affirmed, "And it's cute, too."

Naruto smiled. But then he frowned again.

"But I don't think I'll be able to do anything more than just lie in bed today..."

"It's alright, I'll stay with you," Sasuke said and leaned down to give Naruto a peck.

"You don't have to!"

Sasuke shook his head.

"No, I won't let you stay alone at home."

"Thank you," Naruto smiled and Sasuke leaned down to kiss him. He pushed a strand of hair out of Naruto's face and looked into the clear blue eyes.

In that moment the doorbell rang.

Both boys scowled.

"I'll go get it," Sasuke said and stood up to open the door.

It was Kiba.

"Hey buddy!", Kiba greeted, grinning brightly, and Akamaru barked, both ignoring the aura of upcoming death around Sasuke, "Did you look at the clock today?"

"Are we that late?", Sasuke asked, looking at his watch. They were already half an hour late.

"Oh, um, sorry. I took care of Naruto, he doesn't feel well. I guess we'll have to pass today."

"It's okay. Did you two have at least fun yesterday?", Kiba asked . Sasuke stared at him.

"What the...?"

"Naruto sure screams loud, you know?"

Sasuke blushed.

"So what?"

"Nothing! Just by the way. But I have to get back now. I was only send to ask you if you two were coming today. I'll tell them yesterday was too much for Naruto and you stay with him. But, I mean, he should've gotten used to it by now, don't you think?", he said, "Oh, and I forgot: There will be a Christmas party next Saturday at Ino's. So don't plan anything. See you then!"

He ran away and left Sasuke in deep thinking. He had to do something about that screaming issue. Didn't he read somewhere about these gags...?

* * *

That's it for today. Tomorrow I'll open the next window. Till then! (Reviews are liked to be eaten with sugar and cream :D) 


	8. 8th Window

Hey folks! 16/17 days until Christmas!

I don't really have anything to say right now, so I just say: enjoy!

**Warnings**: Yaoi (boy x boy), OOCness, fluff

**Pairings**: Sasuke/Naruto of course, and minor Sakura/Lee, Kakashi/Iruka and Shikamaru/Temari

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**8. Tree-mas**

Naruto was as lively as ever, and was bouncing around in the living room, pestering Sasuke about getting a Christmas tree, to feel the atmosphere, he said. Sasuke himself was never a person for any decoration bigger than simple candles, but with Naruto bugging the hell out of him he gave in after at least.

"God, Naruto! You can have your friggin Christmas tree, but stop getting on my nerves!"

Naruto grinned in triumph.

"Thank you Sasu-chan! I'll be right back!" he shouted and ran away to get his coat, but Sasuke quickly grabbed his wrist.

"One moment. You get your tree, but under a few conditions. One, no artificial snow. I hate that stuff and it makes me sick. Two, no plastic tree, in particular_ no orange plastic tree_! Go into the forest and get a real tree or something."

"Meanie!"

"You can pick the decorations."

"Yay!" And off he was.

Sasuke sighed and dropped himself into his favorite armchair. Maybe he shouldn't have let Naruto go, he somehow had the feeling, something nasty was going to happen...

----

One hour later, Sasuke heard a loud poof from the front door, followed by a loud cry and some curses.

'That'd be Naruto,' he thought and put his book down, 'I wonder what he broke this time...'

But Naruto didn't break anything. He just let the huge Christmas tree he cut fall onto his Bunshins, they disappeared and thus the whole tree fell onto his own foot.

When Sasuke opened the front door, he just saw Naruto bouncing on one foot, the other clutching in his hand, and a three-meter hight spruce lying on the ground behind him.

Sasuke ignored the agony of his boyfriend and stared at the tree.

"Oi, dobe, how do you think this tree would fit into our living room? It's a bit big, don't you think?"

Naruto looked at him with a pain-strained face, then at the tree, and back to Sasuke.

"We can cut if off. Or we place it in the garden.", Naruto said certainly, an then he snapped his fingers like he just remembered something. He skipped to the other side of the tree ans rustled in between the twigs.

A short moment later he pulled out a orange box with black stripes.

He grinned at Sasuke and said, "Orange Christmas ornaments, candles, tinsel and even small orange clay-angels! The shop I was in was great!"

Sasuke looked at him like he was crazy.

"Did you get at least an orange star for the tip?", he said sarcastically and took the box and looked inside. It was really all orange. But at his comment Naruto's face fell.

"Shit! I forgot! Be right back!", he yelled and dashed off.

Sasuke was alone with the orange box and the huge tree. He sighed.

"Guess I'll trim the tree a bit..."

When Naruto came back with a bright orange star, the tree was already standing in the center of the living room.

* * *

Jep, Sasuke can be nice if he wants to.

See you tomorrow! Till then! And don't forget to give me an itsy-bitsy, teeny-weeny (God I just adore those terms xD) review, kay?


	9. 9th Window

Hey folks! It's the second Sunday in Advent and only 15/16 days until Christmas! (I feel like a newsreader... xD)

Don't have anything important to say, so righton with the story! Enjoy!

**Warnings**: Yaoi (boy x boy), OOCness, fluff

**Pairings**: Sasuke/Naruto of course, and minor Sakura/Lee, Kakashi/Iruka and Shikamaru/Temari

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**9. Tinsel**

"Oh Christmas tree, oh Cristmas tree!" Naruto sang happily as he put ornaments on his tree, reaching as high as he could, until he just had the top star in his hands.

'Fck! How do I get it up there?' he thought, realizing he was too small. But soon he had an idea.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

He jumped on his clone's shoulders and put the star onto the tip. He would have preferred Sasuke to help him, but he was out for shopping, so it was no option.

After he had put the star on, he jumped off his Bunshin and they made a few steps back to examine their work.

"Not bad, isn't it?" the one Naruto said, looking at his doppelganger, who cocked his head.

"Aren't there any tinsel-garlands?" the Naruto number 2 asked, going to the black-orange box and shuffling through it.

"Huh? Why?" the first Naruto said curiously.

"I like them!" the second squealed and took the meter-long, bright orange garland out and held it above his head.

"Why do you like them? They're itchy! I thought you were my copy?"

The one with the garland shrugged and put it around his neck like a necklace.

"They're fun to play with. Do I look pretty?" he asked, battering his eyelashes.

The other Naruto blinked, and burst out laughing.

"Oh my God!" he tried to say between laughing and gasping for air, "You look so gay!"

The Garland!Naruto pouted.

"Maybe it's because we _are_ gay, sweetie," he said in the gayest voice he could do and grinned at his counterpart rolling on the floor laughing and holding his tummy.

"Oh my god! You're killing me!" he screamed when he could get some air again and latched onto the other, straddling him. He took the garland and playfully strangled him.

Now both were roaring with laughter and didn't notice the person entering the room and leaning against the door frame.

"Very kinky, dobe, can I join?"

Both Narutos turned around and saw Sasuke smirking at them, hands in his pants pockets. The Narutos looked at each other and grinned.

They jumped up and latched onto both of Sasuke's arms, sandwiching him.

"Why, of course you can join, hottie!" one of them purred into Sasukes ear and licked it, while the other attached himself to Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke immediately fainted from blood loss.

* * *

Oh my, a threesome! I love those where Naruto uses his Bunshins! I know I'm a bad, bad perv... ::goes into a corner and cries::

Anyway, till tomorrow! Reviews make me happy!::gives puppy eyes::


	10. 10th Window

Hey folks! 14/15 days left!

So, there's a small limey present in here for you – not much, but I wanted to see if I was up to writing a real lemon on the 24th... Please tell me if it sucks!

**Warnings**: Yaoi (boy x boy), OOCness, fluff, unbetaed and lime in this chapter

**Pairings**: Sasuke/Naruto of course, and minor Sakura/Lee, Kakashi/Iruka and Shikamaru/Temari

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**10. Cookies!**

Flour was sticking to Naruto's face and arms as he was rolling out the chocolate dough, tongue sticking out between his lips in concentration. He looked like a small kid, Sasuke thought when he entered the kitchen to get a glass of water. He decided to stay at the counter and watch Naruto, who didn't even notice Sasuke.

He rolled and rolled until he was satisfied, all the while sticking hiss ass up as he was leaning over the table. Sasuke sighed quietly. How innocent was he? He even picked a heart-shaped cutter! But still he was happy when he put the finished cookies on a tray and shoved it into the oven, setting the time on 15 minutes.

"You will be for Sasuke!" he announced to the cookies laying silently in the oven and when they didn't answer he skipped back over to the table. The cookies may be impassible, but Sasuke wasn't (most time) and he couldn't help but feel touched by his boyfriend.

He silently walked to Naruto from behind, Naruto being oblivious to him and stuffing his face with the remains of the dough. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist from behind and started to suck at his ear, causing Naruto to jump slightly.

"Sasuke! Don't always sneak up to me like that!", he said, trying to push Sasuke off him, but Sasuke held him tight.

"Nope. It's more fun like this!", he smirked and turned Naruto's head so he could kiss him, his hands wandering under Naruto's shirt and caressing his abdomen. Naruto moaned into his mouth as Sasuke's hands went higher and pinched one of his nipples.

"Stop, Sasuke, I have to watch the cookies...!", Naruto pleaded. Sasuke wordless ground his hips into him and he gasped.

"Why are you always so damn horny?" he asked, trying to suppress another moan when Sasuke bit his collarbone, sucking hard at it. He grabbed the hem of Naruto's shirt and quickly pulled it over his head, immediately kissing Naruto's soft skin under it.

"Sasuke!" Naruto moaned and arched against Sasuke, thrusting against his erection. Meanwhile Sasuke played with his fingers at the zipper of Naruto's jeans, before reaching into it, making Naruto thrust into his hands. He smirked before he turned Naruto around and pulled his jeans together with his boxers down. He knelt before Naruto and-

_Driiiing!_

Both boys jumped at the sound of the oven-clock.

"Goddamn f-cking cookies!" Sasuke screamed and Naruto quickly pulled up his pants, blushing madly. He took the tray out of the oven and looked at Sasuke apologetically.

"Sorry, but it ruined the mood..." he mumbled and gave Sasuke a peck on the cheek. Sasuke sighed.

"I just hope that it wasn't some supernatural force that conspired against me," he laughed and looked at the cookies on the tray, "Mmh, they look great."

"Hands off!" Naruto said and pushed Sasuke away, putting the cookies in a tin can, but took one out for himself, putting it in between his lips. Sasuke's eyes widened at this and he pouted.

But Naruto approached him, grinning, and held his face close to Sasuke's. Sasuke smiled and broke off half of the cookie while locking their lips in a chaste kiss.

"They're really good, Naruto," Sasuke said as they parted and Naruto beamed at him.

"Thanks!", he squealed and jumped onto Sasuke, putting his legs around Sasuke's waist.

Both stood still.

"Ehehe..." Naruto laughed sheepishly and tried to unlatch himself from Sasuke, but he had already put his arms around Naruto and was carrying him like that into their bedroom.

* * *

Yeah, I know I suck. I'm just gonna sit in a corner and sulk, okay? While I'm away, you leave me a review, don't you? 

PS: The supernatural force – you know it's me! And I like to torment Sasuke. He should get used to it. Muahahaha...haha...

Till tomorrow!


	11. 11th Window

Hey folks! 13/14 days left, blah blah...

Sorry I'm uploading this late, but I went shopping for presents with my mum. It was fun! She's making a cake this weekend :3

Oh, and I also can't reply to your reviews today, because I have f-cking homework to do... Damn, and I'm already late! So, sorry, have to go now!

**Warnings**: Yaoi (boy x boy), OOCness, fluff

**Pairings**: Sasuke/Naruto of course, and minor Sakura/Lee, Kakashi/Iruka and Shikamaru/Temari

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. The song in this is "All I ant for Christmas is you" by Mariah Carey, and I don't own that either.

* * *

**11. All I want for Christmas...**

It was almost midnight and Sasuke, who had a very exhausting day, wanted to sleep. But his oh-so-nice boyfriend wouldn't let him. Loud music was banging through the house, making the dishes in the kitchen clink and making Sasuke frown. He didn't like Naruto's habit of hearing ear-battering music when he was in a good mood.

So he stood up and knocked at the living room door. A second later he smote his forehead for how dumb he was, because obviously Naruto wouldn't hear him above the noise.

He opened the door and walked to the stereo, flinching as the bass got louder and louder as he approached. One moment he though of simply shutting the thing off, but he looked at the clock and had a better idea.

Smiling, he took a CD from the shelf and put it into the second slot and pressed the play-button.

The blurred sound of a musical box filled the room. Naruto turned around in surprise.

"Oh my God, you still have that CD?" he asked, gaping at Sasuke, but pleasantly surprised.

A voice sang on the CD, careful at first but then getting confident.

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas,_

_There's just one thing I need..."_

They heard Naruto's voice from the recording. He may not have been the greatest singer, and he missed a few notes, but his voice held so many emotions.

"Last year..." Naruto whispered.

"Yes, exactly one year ago to the day," Sasuke whispered back and went to Naruto, taking his hand in his own, "Congratulations for enduring me a whole year"

Naruto was on the verge of tears.

"Sasuke, I... you... this...", he spluttered, but Sasuke put a finger on his lips.

"Shh... I love you too...", he whispered and kissed Naruto.

* * *

This was kinda confusing I think. In case you don't understand, it's Sasuke's and Naruto's anniversary :) And yay, Naruto asked Sasuke out with a song!

See ya later, till tomorrow! And now review, or I will eat you. I'm sure you all taste yummy.


	12. 12th Window

Heya folks! 11/12 days left!

Sorry, wouldn't let me upload this! I thinks it was something with the server? Anyhow, you get all two windows ;)

Sorry, just checking in and posting the chapters! Thanks to all those who reviewed and who I couldn't reply! I read them all, but I just don't have enough time to reply... I guess thats also the reason why I think the last few chapters sucked major ass! Damn teachers... hate them... should just go away and die... sucks... ::mumbles::

**Warnings**: Yaoi (boy x boy), OOCness, fluff

**Pairings**: Sasuke/Naruto of course, and minor Sakura/Lee, Kakashi/Iruka and Shikamaru/Temari

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**12. Snow!**

"Hey, teme, look out the window!" Naruto squealed and tugged the sleeve of his boyfriend, almost ripping it. Sasuke shook him off and looked though the frost-covered window out into their backyard. His eyes widened when he saw white, fluffy balls swirling in the air. He looked at Naruto and smiled. Of course he would be happy.

"You wanna go for a walk?" he asked, and Naruto nodded happily.

A few minutes later they were standing on the street, the snow falling onto their faces. Sasuke took Naruto's gloved hand and led him down the street towards the forest.

In the meantime the snow was falling heavily and the boys could barely see the end of the street, where they made out the silhouette of the treetops. They walked in silence, admiring the soft snowflakes covering everything under a cover of white.

When they entered the forest, the trees were shielding them, but a few snowflakes were still passing through the branches, here and there falling onto the ground.

Naruto suddenly spotted something on the ground. He pulled Sasuke with him to the ground, where a lonely, red flower was resisting the cold.

They stood in awe, ignoring the snowflakes around them that were falling onto their clothes.

"Beautiful..." Naruto whispered softly.

Sasuke looked at him, and noticed the brightness in his eyes and he squeezed Naruto's hand.

"Not as beautiful as you," he whispered back.

Naruto turned around to him and looked into his eyes, feeling the warmth coming from them. He leaned in and they kissed, putting all their love into the kiss.

Sasuke pulled them both into a standing position and put his arms around Naruto without breaking the kiss.

After a few minutes they pulled back, looking into each others eyes lovingly.

And Naruto sneezed.

* * *

Supernatural foce strikes back again... lol... yeah, I know it's not funny, but that makes it funny

Gawd, this chapter is so damn corny! I hope none of you died of the sap...


	13. 13th Window

**Warnings**: Yaoi (boy x boy), OOCness, fluff

**Pairings**: Sasuke/Naruto of course, and minor Sakura/Lee, Kakashi/Iruka and Shikamaru/Temari

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

**13. Cold**

Naruto sneezed. He sniffled. And sneezed again.

"Sasukeee" he whined, grabbed a tissue and blew his nose.

Sasuke looked up at the fevering boy in the bed, covered with two thick blankets and a wet cloth on his forehead. He knew Naruto didn't like being sick – it was kind of against his nature – but he never imagined that Naruto was this whiny.

"What is it this time, dobe?" he asked and watched Naruto squirm under the blankets. He turned to lie on his side and Sasuke reached forward to readjust the cloth.

"If I'm gonna die, can you please look after Lin?" Naruto said dramatically and coughed like he was really about to die.

"Stop this nonsense! You just caught a cold, it will be over as fast as it came!" Sasuke answered and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"But Sasukeeeee..." Naruto inquired, stretching the 'e' as long as he could, before he coughed again. Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah, I will look after Lin, if it makes you happy."

Naruto smiled.

Lin Sasuke's birthday present for him the year before. He kept her in a small cage on the nightstand, filled with stray and a candy cane, that was sticking out of the bars. Naruto loved his pet rock nearly as much as Sasuke, but not quite.

"Thanks, Sasu-chan,", Naruto said softly and closed his eyes, "I'm tired, I'm gonna sleep for a bit. Can you make me ramen, when I wake up?"

"Of course, dobe," Sasuke answered and ruffled Naruto's hair.

Naruto frowned and opened his eyes to glare sleepily at the other.

"Don't do that!"

"Of course, dobe!" Sasuke grinned and ruffled Naruto's hair again.

Naruto pouted and closed his eyes again.

"I sleep now. G'night."

"Sleep tight and get well soon," Sasuke whispered and kissed Naruto on the forehead.

* * *

...I felt random...

That's it for today. Till tomorrow! Review blah blah etc etc :D


	14. 14th Window

Miz: Hi there! I'm diekathy's second personalitiy, Miz. Since Kathy herself is right now sitting in a corner and is being emo - ::glares at her:: - I'm gonna fill up for her.  
She told me to say you that she's very sorry, but she promises to even everything out until the end of the week, most of the other chapters are aready pre-written. But bear with her, she has a 10-to-16-pages assignment to write until Friday. About emos. It's kind of ironic.

Anyway, since I don't think she's gonna show up anytime soon, I'm posting the next chapter. Here you go.

**Warnings**: Yaoi (boy x boy), OOCness, fluff

**Pairings**: Sasuke/Naruto of course, and minor Sakura/Lee, Kakashi/Iruka and Shikamaru/Temari

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**14. Tender, Love and Ramen**

The delicious smell of fresh-made ramen filled the air and spread through the complex, beginning at the small bowl Sasuke was carrying, and finally reaching Naruto. It poked his nose, as it to wake him up. But Naruto didn't stir, he just turned over and mumbled something about "apes, space monkeys" and started to snore.

The next second Sasuke entered the room, humming a happy tune and set the ramen on Naruto's nightstand. He looked at Naruto's back and poked him in the side, and smirked as Naruto squirmed in his sleep. He bend forward and whispered a small "ramen" in Naruto's ears, and Naruto woke with a start.

He looked around confused, but then saw Sasuke standing besides the bed, next to him a steaming bowl.

"Ramen?" he asked curiously, and Sasuke nodded. But instead of being happy, Naruto frowned.

"I didn't smell it, though it was right besides me," he said, grabbing the bowl anyway.

"You're still sick, it's normal that you can't smell," Sasuke said, kissing him on the forehead, "And look, it's chicken ramen, it should help you to feel better."

Naruto smiled at him. He was glad that he had such a caring boyfriend.

* * *

diekathy::starts to whine:: I suck at writing... I suck at life... TT 

Miz::hits her over the head:: You've read too much depressive poetry! Just go and cut yourself, emo!

diekathy: ... Okay, I'm just gonna do that ::goes away::

Miz: Where's my money for being her f-cking babysitter?... Review, because that'll probably cheer her up, and I'll have less work with her... ::goes after diekathy::


	15. 15th Window

Hey folks!

I'm back:D ::ignores groaning and booing::

School's over, finally!::does happy dance:: And me has a pineapple! Life's nice.

Miz: Weren't you just a day ago the biggest emo one could imagine? o.O

diekathy: Yep, but that was when I still had school and the f-ing assignment. And of course my lovely reviewers cheered me up so much! I love you guys::hugs everyone::

Miz: Oh. Okay.

diekathy: Yep. So I'm back, I'm not emo anymore. And I'm typing the next parts. I'm gonna upload them everytime a new one is ready, so it should go like on an assembly line!

Miz: W00t! And now don't talk so much, and **write!**::takes out a whip:: Muhahaha

diekathy: omg! Save me!::runs away::

* * *

**Warnings**: Yaoi (boy x boy), OOCness, fluff

**Pairings**: Sasuke/Naruto of course, and minor Sakura/Lee, Kakashi/Iruka and Shikamaru/Temari

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**15. Party!**

Naruto woke up, shaking slightly and sweating. Anxiously he looked around as if he was searching for something.

"Sasuke! What day is today?"

Sasuke growled and turned around to put an arm around Naruto, pulling him back down. He slang his arms around the boy and let him cuddle up against him.

"Sorry, I had a nightmare..." Naruto mumbled, burying his face in Sasuke's neck. Sasuke stroked his back comfortingly.

"It's okay. It's kind of good you woke up anyway, because we only have two hours left before the party starts."

"WHAT?!" Naruto cried, jumping, and almost fell off the bed if Sasuke hadn't held him.

"Oh my God, nightmare..." he whispered and buried his face again into Sasuke's neck.

"What?" Sasuke asked, chuckling slightly and stroking Naruto's hair, "You dreamed of the party?"

"No," Naruto groaned and looked at Sasuke, "I dreamed of not having Christmas presents for everyone and they didn't want me with them..."

"Why would you need the presents? I mean today. We decided to give each other the presents on Christmas Eve. Advantage of living in a small village," Sasuke smiled at Naruto and ruffled his hair slightly.

"But what abound Gaara and his siblings?"

"They stay at Shikamaru's. Temari is very happy about that," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto stared at him.

"No way! Really?"

"Yep."

"Do you think they'll finally get together this Christmas?"

"I hope so. Shika's getting annoying. He really needs to get laid."

"Pervert!"

Sasuke got slapped on the back of his head.

"What?" he said, rubbing his head, "It's the truth."

"Yeah, but still!"

He pouted. Sasuke poked his cheek.

"Let's get ready."

"Wanna shower together?"

"... didn't you just call me a pervert?"

"Your point?"

"Uh, nuffin."

* * *

Did anyone notice anything about this chapter? If no one notices, I'm gonna continue like this! 

Till later!


	16. 16th Window

Hey folks!

It's me again :D:D

Next window for you!

**Warnings**: Yaoi (boy x boy), OOCness, fluff

**Pairings**: Sasuke/Naruto of course, and minor Sakura/Lee, Kakashi/Iruka and Shikamaru/Temari

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**16. Party! Part II**

Sakura and Ino sat hunched together, trying to hold back their giggling, and looked every now then up to let their eyes roam above the other guests. God only knew what evil they were up to. Most of the others didn't want to know.

Suddenly Ino jumped up, clapping her hands. Everyone looked at her, either curiously or really frightened.

"Let's play a game! Come on, make a circle. Kiba, get an empty bottle!"

The others did as she wished, because even though frightened they wanted to know what Ino and Sakura were up to. They made a big circle and Kiba put the empty Coke-bottle in the center.

"Okay," Ino began, "We're playing 7 Minutes in Heaven. Do you know that game?"

A few nodded.

"Let me explain." Saskura cut in and pointed at the bottle, "I'm gonna spin the bottle and the two it points to are going into that closet over there," she pointed at the other side of the room, "And are going to spend exactly 7 minutes in it, when they're free to do everything they want."

"Sounds like fun!" Kiba shouted, but he was about the only one thrilled.

'If anyone besides me has to go into that closet with Naruto, I'm gonna kill them,' Sasuke thought, glaring into space.

Sakura grabbed the bottle.

"Everyone ready? I'm gonna spin," she said, and did just that.

The bottle spun.

Fifteen seconds later it pointed an Naruto, who jumped back..

Sasuke frowned.

Sakura saw his face and smirked.

"Go on, Naruto, let's see who you're going with!"

Naruto looked at her nervously, but spinned the bottle anyway.

'I hope Sasuke won't be too angry..."

The bottle spun.

Everybody held his breath.

Who would it point to?

Who would have to share the closet with Naruto?

Would Sasuke kill this person?

The bottle still spun.

Anticipation.

Drum roll.

The bottle slowed down.

It spun its last round.

And it stopped.

It pointed to...

...Sasuke.

"No!"

Everybody looked at Ino.

"Sorry, but if those two share the closet, it's gonna be unusable afterwards!"

"Well, that's true. Sorry, Sasuke, Naruto, but you can make out in that corner if you want," Sakura grinned.

Sasuke looked just like "wtf?" and Naauto looked just puzzled.

"I don't really get it," he said, but shrugged his shoulders, "Wanna make out anyway, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hn-ed, but didn't move.

"Baka!" Naruto pouted.

* * *

So it's probably one more window for today, then I'm going to sleep. 

And review, will you?

Till later!


	17. 17th Window

Hey folks!

So this is the next part... Maybe it sucks, it's almost 3 in the night here, and I'm sleep deprived... ::yawns::

**Warnings**: Yaoi (boy x boy), OOCness, fluff

**Pairings**: Sasuke/Naruto of course, and minor Sakura/Lee, Kakashi/Iruka and Shikamaru/Temari

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**17. Stargazing**

"Sasuke? Hey, wake up!"

"Gnn... what is it dobe... why are you waking me up?"

"Come on, Sasuke, let's go outside and watch the stars!"

Sasuke groaned and pushed himself up onto his elbows.

"And why are you waking me in the middle of the night?"

Naruto pointed outside the window where hundreds of stars were blinking at the sky.

"Do I need more explaining than that?"

He stood up and pulled the blanket away, making Sasuke shriek like a girl.

"Holy f-ck, it's freezing!"

Naruto smirked.

"Yeah. Now come on, we can cuddle up to get warm.", he said, walking ahead in the hall.

"I know better methods to keep us warm...", Sasuke mumbled, but followed Naruto anyway.

"Maybe later," Naruto winked at Sasuke.

A few minutes later they opened the back door and entered the small backyard. There was white frost on the trees and everything, in contrast to the pitch black sky, sprinkled with thousands of gleaming stars.

"Wow, look! All these stars!" Naruto whispered, his breath forming a white cloud in the cold air.

"Yeah, amazing," Sasuke said with clattering teeth, sounding rather ironic.

"Aww, you!" Naruto whined and cuddled up against Sasuke to keep him warm.

Sasuke smiled at him as best as he could and ruffled his hair. They both looked up into the sky.

"Look, there's the Big Dipper!" Naruto pointed at the sky.

"And there's Orion," Sasuke said, pointing at the constellation.

"Hehe, now I only know one constellation more, Little Dipper," Naruto pointed at said stars.

"Who cares anyway?", Sasuke laughed and put his arms around Naruto from behind, "As long as you're out here with me anything's fine."

Naruto smiled at him, then looked back at the stars.

"Shooting star!", both said in unison.

"Did you wish something?", Naruto asked and turned around in Sasuke's arms, looking at him questioningly.

"Yep," Sasuke answered, "I wished for...-"

Naruto shushed him and laid a finger on his mouth.

"Shh, you mustn't say it, or it wont come true!"

"Okay. I wont say until it fulfills."

He put his forehead against Naruto's and they smiled at each other.

* * *

G'night guys... ::falls asleep immediately::

Miz:::shakes her head:: Till tomorrow! Reviews make us happy!:D


	18. 18th Window

Hey folks! Next chapter is up!

**Warnings**: Yaoi (boy x boy), OOCness, fluff

**Pairings**: Sasuke/Naruto of course, and minor Sakura/Lee, Kakashi/Iruka and Shikamaru/Temari, _onesided Sai/Naruto in this chap!_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**18. Christmas Market**

Sasuke and Naruto were strolling around through the small alleys, surrounded by blinking lights, Christmas music and drunken people. It smelled like roasted apples, gingerbread and mulled wine. Naruto sniffled the air.

"Oh, Sasuke, let's take a break, my feet are hurting... and I also want to try the mulled wine..."

Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto in thought.

"Okay, you can buy us two jars. I'll be right back, wait for me," he said hastily and off he was.

"What? Hey, wait a sec-!" Naruto yelled after him, but he already disappeared in the crowd.

'Great,' he thought and sighed. But he had nothing better to do, so he bought the two jars at the nearest both, went to an empty table and waited for Sasuke to come back, slightly sipping at his wine.

'Mmh, that tastes really good,' he thought, sipping again at the red liquor, 'way better than that stuff last year!'

While he watched the flow of the crowd and drank his mulled wine he looked for a glimpse of black hair. Problem was, there were a lot of people with black hair. A sweatdrop appeared at his head.

"Hey Naruto! Fancy meeting you here!" a voice suddenly said and someone slapped him on the back.

Naruto almost choked at his drink and the stranger pound him on the back.

"Watch it, I don't want you to die because of me, Sasuke would kill me!" he laughed and sat down next to Naruto, who slowly recovered.

"Ah, Sai, don't always scare me!" Naruto said hoarsely and took a swig.

"Sorry," Sai said, but it didn't sound honest to Naruto.

"Uh-huh," he answered.

Sai looked at him curiously.

"So what are you doing here without your better half?"

"I'm waiting for him, he said he would be right back..."

"Wanna drink while he's away? My treat."

"Sure, why not?" Naruto grinned, "Here, it was for Sasuke, but since he isn't around you can have it." He pushed the second glass to Sai who took it smiling and downed it in one. Naruto stared at him.

"If it's my treat, _I_ have to buy the drinks," he grinned and took Naruto's almost empty jar, "I'll get some more."

A minute later he returned with two full jars and they started drinking and talking.

---

When Sasuke returned with a big bag and saw his boyfriend sitting at a table with Sai, he couldn't believe his eyes. It wasn't the fact that the two were for once _not _bickering about something unimportant – they became some kind of friends long before – but the state Naruto was in. He was wobbling an his seat and had to support himself on Sai, who didn't seem to mind. In fact, he looked pretty happy and was by no means as drunk as Naruto. And – holy sh-t – that was Sai's hand slowly inching towards Naruto's ass! Sasuke saw red.

He walked over to them and grabbed Naruto without a word, glaring daggers at Sai.

"Heey, whaddaya doin', Saucekay? Lemme go!", Naruto babbled, but let himself be pulled away from the table and through the crowd. He waved goodbye at Sai and then turned to Sasuke.

"Hey, suga-pants, wanna get lucky?" He jumped onto Sasuke and latched his legs around him. Sasuke twitched and pried Naruto off of him and put him on his shoulder.

'Damn you, Sai!' he thought bitterly as he carried the now soundly sleeping Naruto home.

* * *

Erm... I can explain! XD 

I just love drunk Naruto, I've already written a whole story about him being drunk, wearing a fox-costume and hitting on Sasuke :3 Maybe I'll translate it and update it here. But first I have to finish this!

So, till next time! Reviews would be very appreciated!


	19. 19th Window

Hey folks! Next chapter is up!

I hope you had a jolly good holiday :3

Sorry I didn't upload, but my family kept me really busy. And yeah, I should've planned this whole story better, if I'm almost one week behind... I'm so sorry... ::cries:: But I'm gonna finish this story, even if it costs my life!

Miz: Drama much?

Kathy: Oh, shut up, you're ruining the mood!

**Warnings**: Yaoi (boy x boy), OOCness, fluff

**Pairings**: Sasuke/Naruto of course, and minor Sakura/Lee, Kakashi/Iruka and Shikamaru/Temari

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**19. Moneymaking**

Before this chapter starts, let's make a small test: Do you still remember chapter 4? No scrolling back! Do you remember? It was named "Hot Chocolate". Let's just pretend you all remember what happened.

The point is, in that chapter Sasuke was waiting for a telephone call. And that call had a purpose: Money. Even ninjas need it. And since they had no missions and Sasuke didn't want to use the Uchiha inheritance, they needed that money.

But Sasuke wasn't sure if he needed the money so much, that he would do this. It was the living hell.

He was in a goddamn Santa Claus costume. Oh the humiliation.

Small children were running around him and pulling at his clothes, while he sat on the big throne-like chair and glared at his companions. Those traitors seemed to enjoy it!

Naruto was chasing one of the brats around the room, both laughing loudly and Sakura was playing Hide and Seek with a group of little girls. Sasuke slouched back in his chair and let his cap slide down his eyes. Welcome blackness greeted him. But the noises still reached his ear. He frowned.

Then something sat on his lap.

'No! If another one of those devils comes to annoy me, I'm going to _kill them all_!'

"Ah, no need to be angry, Santa, it's just me!" He heard a happy voice and someone pushed up his cap.

"Those little lambs will be scarred for life if their idol, Santa Claus, puts on such a bad face!" Naruto teased, grinning widely.

"I don't care."

"Now that's one bad attitude!"

"...I really couldn't care less."

"Awww..."

"Do you want to wear that friggin costume?" Sasuke asked and pulled his fake beard off his face.

"I'm already an elf!" Naruto motioned to his green costume and tights.

Sasuke got an idea.

"Fine! I'll be happy now-"

"Yay!" Naruto shouted and glomped Sasuke, but Sasuke pushed him away.

"Under one condition!" he insisted and Naruto's face fell slightly.

"Okay, what is it?"

Sasuke leaned forward to Naruto and whispered something into his ear. Naruto flushed red.

"You pervert!" he hissed and slapped Sasuke on the shoulder, but Sasuke just grinned.

"You know you love me," he laughed and pulled Naruto close.

"Who said so?" Naruto replied with a smile and slung his arms around Sasuke.

They closed the small distance and locked their lips in a small kiss.

"Why is Santa kissing his elf?"

Suddenly they both were back into the real world, where a bunch of kids were standing curiously around them, goggling the kiss.

They shot apart and laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of their heads.

But the worst was to come...

"NARUTO! SASUKE!" Sakura stomped towards them, steam emitting from her nostrils and ears.

"Run!" The boys cried simultaneously and ran for their lives.

* * *

Miz: What did he ask for? 

Kathy: He liked Naruto's outfit... much... ::perverted grin::

Miz: O.O ... Oh how I hate that girl... ::mumbles:

Kathy: I heard that!

Anyway, review if you still love me :3 Till then!


	20. 20th Window

Hey folks! I'm back!:3

Miz: Everybody, cover your heads!

Kathy:::glares at her:: Anyways! I'm sooo sorry for the delay! Life got in the way and stuff... But I think updates will come more frequently from now on, I have school again, which means more time to write, and I got inspiration again. As I said, I _will_ finish this story!

**Warnings**: Yaoi (boy x boy), OOCness, fluff

**Pairings**: Sasuke/Naruto of course, and minor Sakura/Lee, Kakashi/Iruka and Shikamaru/Temari

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**20. Mistletoe**

"I'll go shopping now!" Naruto yelled through the whole house to Sasuke, who sat one room away in the living room and read a book.

"Okay, but come back soon, it's supposed to start snowing today! And I'm hungry..." he called back and looked out of the doorway to Naruto at the end of the hallway, waving. Naruto grinned and ran to him, giving him a small goodbye-kiss.

"You're always hungry..." he giggled and quickly dashed out of the way to avoid the book thrown at him, waving one last time when he left through the frontdoor.

Laughing he made his way to the supermarket to buy the groceries, while Sasuke still stood in the hall, grinning.

'Yeah, I'm hungry for _you_, dobe,' he thought smirking and put his arms behind his head to stretch himself.

His stomach growled.

'Okay, I'm hungry for food, too. Well, no-one can live on love alone.'

He picked up his book and started to read a few pages until Naruto came back.

One hour later it started to snow. Naruto wasn't back.

Sasuke knew he didn't have to worry, Naruto could really take care of himself, and he didn't even left the village. He should be okay. Of only Sasuke's fingers would stop twitching and his eyes would stop from glancing at the clock every few seconds!

'It's probably because I didn't eat anything...' he told himself and stood up, 'I'll look if there's anything left in the fridge...'

"Sasuke, I'm back!"

Something latched onto his waist in an incredible speed and hugged him tightly.

"Where have you _been_, baka!"

Naruto tried to pry him off with one hand, holding a full plastic bag in the other.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" he said when he realized Sasuke wouldn't let go, "Sakura suddenly came up to me and said sh needed help with a jutsu, then Kakashi and Iruka came, and somehow I lost track of time..." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Don't ever do that again! Not coming home when you were supposed to without calling me! And it started to snow, too!"

Naruto looked at him smugly, but at the same time touched. It was the first time Sasuke acted like this.

"Ne, Sasuke, were you worried about me?" He slang his arms around the other and looked into his eyes.

"Of course I was! You just-" That was all Naruto needed to hear, and he quickly pressed his lips and his body against Sasuke, who was caught off guard, but responded to him quickly.

After a few minutes they broke the kiss. Both panted slightly and looked into each other's eyes deeply.

"...what was that for?" Sasuke whispered softly and pulled Naruto even closer. Naruto looked up. Confused, Sasuke looked up, too, and grinned.

Right above them hang, cute and innocent, - you guess - a mistletoe.

"Who hangs a mistletoe _in the doorway_?" Sasuke asked chuckling, because he knew Naruto did all the decoration in the house.

And as expected he got no answer, but Naruto's lips pressed against his again.

* * *

Kathy: Omg... the fluff... ::dies:: 

Miz:::pokes her with a stick:: Yay, she's dead!

Kathy:::stands up:: No, I'm not, I saved beforehand.

Miz: ...I told you you play too much video games...

Kathy: Sssh, I have to hurry up, it's already so late ::looks at the clock:: So! Till tomorrow! Review!:3


	21. 21th Window

Hey Folks!

I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday, but my internet decided to break down... and with it the whole network or however it's called, and even the telephone wouldn't work.  
Well, here I am with the next window... even though it's really late for Christmas ::winks at LadyCrazyMonkeyPants:: ;D

**Warnings**: Yaoi (boy x boy), OOCness, fluff

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Naruto of course, and minor Sakura/Lee, Kakashi/Iruka and Shikamaru/Temari

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**21. Pregnant?!**

Naruto woke up the next morning before dawn, with Sasuke snuggled tightly against his side, mouth opened slightly in his sleep. It wasn't often that he looked this cute, and sadly it was most time in his sleep, without him knowing. And Naruto didn't plan on telling him. He knew Sasuke didn't like being called cute rather than sexy or hot, hence his want to always be on top (although he let Naruto top once in a while, too, like last night). Naruto couldn't understand that, but he kept quiet, and just savored the moments when he saw his boyfriend like this, watching him silently.

There was a little strand of hair falling into Sasuke's face, and Naruto reached out to brush it away. At that moment Sasuke stirred slightly, so he pulled his hand back and waited for Sasuke to open his eyes. The moment he did, Naruto smiled at him warmly.

"Good morning, sunshine!" he beamed and kissed Sasuke on the forehead.

Sasuke's eyes widened suddenly, and he pushed Naruto away, standing up as fast as he could.

"Hey, Sasu, what- !?"

Naruto tried to grab his wrist and hold him back, but Sasuke pushed him away without a word, then stumbled to the bathroom and locked the door, before Naruto could stop him.

Still, Naruto ran after him and banged at the door for Sasuke to let him in. Sasuke didn't answer, but instead he heard gagging sounds from inside.

"Sasuke! Are you okay? Open the damn door! Or at least, talk to me!" Naruto shouted and banged at the door.

"Your making so much sense today!" Sasuke gasped, "Just leave me alone!"

Now Naruto was really worried. What could have happened to get Sasuke in such a bad mood, that he didn't even wanted to talk to him? It was obvious that something wasn't right! But if Sasuke wouldn't talk to him, how was he supposed to know?!

'Okay, breathing would be a good start,' Naruto told himself and did just that. Then he forced himself to think. Even though _he_ didn't know what was happening, he knew someone who probably knew.

Quickly he picked up the telephone dialed their number.

"What is it?" a sleepy voice from the other and asked and yawned.

"It's me, Sakura, sorry to wake you up-"

"Yeah, you should be sorry, it's 7 in the morning!"

"But it's urgent!"

Sakura sighed. "Okay, spill it."

"What does it mean if someone pukes right after they wake up and are in a horrible mood?"

There was a brief pause.

"Well, either they're pregnant, or-"

"OH MY GOD, Sasuke's pregnant!" Naruto suddenly shouted and jumped up.

"What?" Sakura asked confused, "No! Hey, wait a sec-!" But Naruto already hung up.

Sakura buried her face in her ands and groaned. "Naruto is such an idiot!"

But at the moment Naruto was more in a state of panic. Desperately he banged at the bathroom door.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke! I didn't mean to make you pregnant last night! Please at least talk to me!"

At that moment Sasuke opened the door and almost got hit by Naruto's fist.

As soon as Naruto saw him all pale and sick-looking, he hugged him tightly.

"Sasu-chan, I really didn't want to make you pregnant! I hope you feel a bit better now!"

Sasuke patted him on the back.

"Does that mean you wouldn't want to keep the baby?" he asked quietly.

Naruto stiffened.

"No! ...I mean, y-yes, but..." he stuttered, "Uh, I mean, see... wait a second. Would?" He pushed Sasuke an armlength away.

Sasuke twitched. Naruto still looked puzzled.

"Does that mean you aren't pregnant?"

"No, you dumbass!" he snapped, "Listen at least once in class, that's almost embarrassing! Boys. Can't. Get. Pregnant!" He whacked Naruto in the back of the head.

"Oww," Naruto whined, "Sorry, but I just panicked. I mean, you didn't even want to talk to me! And as far as I know, it could've been some supernatural force, or you used some weird jutsu in order to restore your clan..."

Sasuke looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Riiight..." He patted Naruto on the arm, who just shrugged.

"Still, I was worried. Why was it then?"

"Probably the sushi from yesterday..."

"Huh? Which sushi?"

"The sushi I ate because you were away 'shopping' for food, and I was hungry."

"Yeah, and your so much better, because you eat some old packet of sushi you find at the back of the fridge, get sick and call me an idiot?"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to shrug.

"I never called you an idiot. And I'm okay no-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, because he paled again and ran to the bathroom. Naruto immediately followed him before he could lock the door, to help and sooth his boyfriend.

'At least he's not really pregnant, or this would happen everyday...'

* * *

Hope I didn't scare you...

This was the longest chapter I wrote so far! Applause please!:D

Till tomorrow!


	22. 22th Window

Hey Folks!

I'm so sorry! I feel so bad...! But... but... I can make up! First, here's the next chapter, and second, I've got a little belated Valentines Present for you! Remember that story with Naruto in a fox costume that I told you about? I rewrote it. Problem is, I'm a bit unsure about some parts of it, so **does anyone who's good at English want to beta it**? I'd be very happy :)

So to this story, **I want to know if you still want me to continue this**... because, well, Christmas is long over, and I'm having difficulties with the last chapter... I'm definitely gonna make a story like this next Christmas again (and I'm gonna have it finished at least two weeks beforehand... ::sweatdrop::), and now I could concentrate on other projects...

Please give me your opinions!

**Warnings**: Yaoi (boy x boy), OOCness, fluff

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Naruto of course, and minor Sakura/Lee, Kakashi/Iruka and Shikamaru/Temari

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**22. Last minute shopping**

It was that day when Sasuke was walking around in Konoha aimlessly, not paying attention to anything, because he had too much free time and Naruto went to a bar with Kiba, when he suddenly bumped into Kakashi.

He looked up at his former sensei and wanted to apologize, but was interrupted by the other, who grabbed his wrist and pulled him sideways into a dark side street, pushing his hands onto his mouth. He gave Sasuke an urgent look and watched the main street.

The only one there was Iruka, walking there with a stack of papers in his arms and casually humming a tune, not noticing the two figures hiding in the shadows.

When he finally was out of sight, Kakashi pulled them both out of the alleyway again, seemingly relieved.

Sasuke looked at him slightly curious.

"You didn't have an argument again, did you?"

Kakashi glared at him.

"That was only one time! And no, we are fine. I just don't want him to see me here."

"What did you do?"

"It's what I'm gonna do," Kakashi smiled and pointed at the store on the other side of the street. A jeweler.

Sasuke grinned.

"And what exactly, if I'm allowed to ask...?"

Kakashi looked at him pondering.

"Okay, but don't tell _anybody_..."

He pulled out a small, black box from one of his many pockets, and showed the contents to Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Congratulations...!" he brought out in awe, but Kakashi laughed nervously.

"He didn't say Yes yet..."

"But I'm sure he will," Sasuke encouraged him and patted his shoulders, "Don't worry."

"Yeah..." Kakashi sighed again, then looked at his watch.

"Oh, gotta go now, Iruka will be done in a few minutes, and if I'm not home, he'll get suspicious... See you on Christmas!"

"Bye!" Sasuke called, and Kakashi was away in a poof.

Sasuke stared at the spot where he disappeared, then at the shop. Making a decision, he smiled.

* * *

So, I'm debating whether Sasuke bought a simple but nice necklace, or a ring, too? Lalala, so much sap! 

Anyway, don't forget about my beta-request, and if you want me to continue this...

Till next time! (I'm afraid to say 'tomorrow...')


	23. 23rd Window

Hey Folks!

Okay, so I'm continuing this thing!:)

Thank you all for your support ! I was really surprised, that I still have my readers, and I have to say, I love you guys!

So here's one nice, and even a bit longer, chap for you :)

**Warnings**: Yaoi (boy x boy), OOCness, fluff

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Naruto of course, and minor Sakura/Lee, Kakashi/Iruka and Shikamaru/Temari, Kiba/Hinata

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**23. Secret Presents**

Naruto yawned.

He was supposed to be at some bar with Kiba and get himself wasted to celebrate the upcoming fest, but it seemed that Hinata didn't like their plan, and clearly showed that as she dragged the poor Kiba on his ear out of the bar. After that, Naruto had gone home, too, and hoped he could get Sasuke to 'celebrate' in their own way, but he found the building empty.

So he did the one thing he enjoyed, next to Sasuke, the most: Eating ramen.

He searched in the kitchen cupboard for a packet, but found only pork ramen.

"Nah, not pork ramen again," he thought, "It gets boring after a week. Let's see..."

After some really hard and exhausting thinking, he decided to make some cocoa. If Sasuke can make it, he could, too!

He quickly searched for a pot to warm the milk, and the instant powder.

Left cupboard: nothing. Middle cupboard: nothing. Right cupboard: Nothi- wait, something small and red, no, packed into red paper. Red Christmas wrapping paper.

And it was none of Naruto's presents.

He smiled.

Had he been a few years younger, he would not miss the chance to try and find out what was inside. Part of him still itched to take the box and shake it, to hear the thing inside, but he knew better than to spoil the surprise.

So he glanced at the packet one last time, and closed the cupboard again. When he turned around to search in the next cupboard, he saw someone standing in the doorway, watching him intensely. He blushed.

"Oh, hey Sasuke...!" he brought out and rubbed the back of his head.

Sasuke just nodded at him, and approached him with a scary expression on his face.

Naruto inched backwards, afraid of what Sasuke would do. He didn't do anything wrong! He didn't do anything more than just looking at that damn present! And it was obviously Sasuke's fault, because he hid the present in such a stupid spot! Who would hide their presents in a freaking _kitchen cupboard?_

But his thoughts came to an abrupt end when he hit the counter with his back, and Sasuke didn't stop.

"Sa-Sasuke, you're really scary right now..." Naruto whispered and looked up at Sasuke with a frightened expression.

But that didn't stop Sasuke, until he pushed Naruto flat against the counter. His breath tickled Naruto's ear when he reached out his hand. Naruto quickly shut his eyes closed, fearing whatever had to come.

Sasuke pressed a bit more against him, but after a few seconds the pressure was gone.

Naruto opened his eyes, confused, and saw a slightly smirking Sasuke in front of him, holding the present in his hands.

"What did you think I was gonna do?" Sasuke snickered, "I'm hiding that thing now."

He let go of Naruto and slowly made his way out of the kitchen, snickering slightly.

Naruto could only stare at his back, but then he snapped.

"Temeee!" he shouted and ran after Sasuke, jumping on his back. He grabbed the present and threw it onto the couch, where it fortunately landed safely on a pillow.

"Don't do that again, ever!" he laughed and buried his face into Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke, not really affected by Naruto's weight, carried Naruto to the couch and sat him down next to the present, and then sat down on the other side.

"Sorry..." Sasuke said, still smiling a bit, and kissed Naruto softly.

Naruto smiled back, and pulled himself onto Sasuke's lap, so he could kiss him properly.

After they broke the kiss, Naruto leaned against Sasuke, breathing heavily.

"Make-out?" was all he could say, as he placed small kisses onto Sasuke's face.

"Gladly," Sasuke panted, and thus they made out, the small present completely forgotten.

* * *

When I read this over, I noticed this in kinda OOC... ah, who cares? I's cute! (Or at least I think so...) 

Oh, and I'm not sure when the next chappy'll come out :( Probably next weekend, but it's the giving-presents-Chapter (here in Germany we get the presents already on the 24th :P), so I have to think about what everyone gets xD

Till next time!

PS: I just noticed I named the last chap **22th** Window... lol, stupid me.


End file.
